The Mind of Dame Samantha
"Ascension resides in the mind."~Pandora It is in Pandora's nature to be unobtrusive, quiet, and introverted. Thus the Sphere of Mind suits her perfectly for it, like she, is gentle in it's effects. Mind is the sphere that Pandora has developed the most, and it is always her first sphere of choice. Whispers, Mind 1: Utilizing this rote allows Dame Samantha to detect the surface thoughts, feeling, and emotions of a single individual. She is not able to explore complex memories or thought patterns but instead only receives immediate surface thoughts such as these potatoes are really good or why is she looking at me like that? A variation Auspex allows her to interpret an individual's moods by the color of their aura: green for calm, red for angry, etc. Yet another variant Deceit allows her to detect lies and deceptions while speaking to or interrogating a subject. This rote is Coincidental. Phrase, Mind 1: This rote allows the Dame to utter a single, simple phrase in a foreign language she is currently hearing. She must hear the language in action as she uses the rote, which allows for simple and basic communication such as do you speak English, and so on. The effect is coincidental. Alpha, Mind 2: By assuming a dominant stance, locking eyes with her subject, and speaking in a clear firm tone, the Dame instills in the subject a sense of dread and intimidation, assuring them that she is not one to be messed with or challenged. The effect can be overcoming by spending a point of Willpower at dif 8 and is a Coincidental effect. Presentation Mind 2: Dame Samantha tends to use this rote in class, when presenting a lesson to students or performing a pitch for a local business company. The Coincidental effect ensures that eager young minds do not wander and that attention stays on her and the lesson at hand. Analyze the Foe Mind 2 Life 1: By tapping this rote in a dangerous situation, the Dame is immediately able to pick out the 'leader', the strongest and most forceful member of the group. Each success she scores reveals an aptitude of the foe: with 1 success she can gauge how powerful he is overall, with five or more she will be able to accurately determine his exact fighting style, his exact physical Attributes, and his rank in Brawl. Mist of Tiber Mind 2 Prime 2: This is one of the many rotes that Dame Samantha uses to protect the Chantry. People passing by that aren't actively looking for the chantry will simply ignore the building entirely. People actively seeking the chantry, and other mages, aren't effected by the rote but it will definitely affect Sleepers and other supernatural creatures. Command Mind 2: With this rote, the Dame is able to issue a single one word command such as stop, drive, wait, etc. and compel the target to obey the command. The command can be resisted with a willpower roll dif 8, and is Coincidental. The Dame has taught this rote to several members of the New Family Covenant, including Jack and Romana. Pure Truth Mind 3: By utilizing this rote, Dame Samantha is able to compel a subject to answer with the exact truth as he knows it to any questions put to him. Drunked Boxing, Mind 3: By utilizing this rote the Dame stumbles about drunkenly, causing her foe to either greatly underestimate her or forget her entirely. For each success she scores, 1 die is subtracted from the target's Dodge pool. If she scores 5 or more successes, the subject is compelled into believing she's too drunk to be a threat and ignores her completely, allowing for an easy escape or ambush attack. More Mind Rotes can be found by following the link.